A Deatheater's Kiss
by Riyo319
Summary: When Draco finds out he is to become a deatheater in the winter, he goes to Hogwarts for help. What he doesn't know is that Hermione is there as well. Can romance possible bloom between these two enemies?
1. The Letters

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone...sniff sniff...break into sobs This is my first harry potter fanfiction. :P  
  
Chapter 1 The Letters  
  
Hermione sighed as she loked outside the window. It was her 18th birthday but no one knew execpt her. Usually her birthday would be in one month but since she used the Time Turner, her birthday was earlier than usual. She walked back to her bed and sat on it.  
  
"Happy Birthday to me," sang Hermione. "Happy Birthday to me. Happy Birthday..." and she cut off as she spotted something fluttering outside of her window. She walked over and opened only to find a bird flap down to her window sill.  
  
"It's a golden eagle," murmmered Hermione. She had only see a golden eagle once in her life and that was at the zoo. She stroked the feathers lightly and the bird gave a content hoot. She gently pulled the package off the and the eagle flew off into the night. Hermione opened the package and scowled when she saw the name Malfoy on it.  
  
'What does he want with me now?' She opened the letter and read:  
  
Hey Mudblood,  
Believe me, I did not want to write to you but Dumbodore insisted. Granger, you've made Head Girl this year and I'm Head Boy. Your badge is in the envelope. You are to tell no one that you are Head Girl until the first day of school. See you in school.  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
Hermione squealed in excitement. She was going to be Head Girl. It was a great previlage to be Head Girl and got a separted domitory with the Head Boy. Hemione frowned as the thought finally caught up with her. She would have to share a domitory with her arch-rival Draco Malfoy.  
  
'Oh well, I'll worry about that after I get to school.' and she ran downstairs to tell her parents the good news.  
  
At Malfoy Manor  
  
Draco sat in his room stroking his eagle. A sudden knock on his door broke his train of thought.  
  
"Who is it?" asked Draco, letting his eagle fly off.  
  
"It's Tofa sir. Tofa come to give sir food," said the tiny voice outside.  
  
"Come in Tofa," sighed Draco. He watched the tiny elf come through the door with a huge plate of food. He struggled to keep the tray steady and would've toppled over if Draco hadn't jumped off the bed and caught it. He took the tray over to his desk and sat down. He looked back at the elf and saw it's head was bowed.  
  
"I'm sorry sir. Tofa is small and can't carry tray." Tofa started banging his head on Draco's drawer.  
  
"Tofa stop! It's okay." He gently pulled Tofa away from the drawer. "Tofa listen to me. It's not your fault. Your new and too small for this kind of thing so don't kill yourself over it."  
  
"Tofa thank sir for his kindness. Tofa has something else to say. Big sir told Tofa to tell sir that he wanted to see sir after he finishes lunch." Draco just nodded and dismissed Tofa. Draco took ten minutes to eat half his lunch and headed over to his father's bedroom. He knocked and a loud voice told him to come in.  
  
"Father, you wanted to see me?" His father stood up from the bed.  
  
"Yes Draco. The Dark Lord has seen for you to become a deatheater this winter. You will come home and I will tell you about it then. That is all for now. You may go."  
  
"Yes father," and Draco left the room. 'I have not the slightlest want of becoming a deatheater. I need to owl Severus' thought Draco. He went back to his room and got out a piece of parchment and a quill.  
  
Dear Severus,  
My father want's me to become a deatheater by the end of this year. Can you help me? Can you at least get me out of here? I don't care what you do. I really need to talk to you. Please hurry.  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
"Namu," called Draco and the golden eagle flew back down. "Namu, take this to Severus Snape immediately! Make sure my father does not see you. Come back with his reply." Namu gave a hoot and flew off.  
  
'Please Kami, help me!' thought Draco plopping on the bed.  
  
At Hogwarts in the Dungeons  
  
Professor Severus Snape was sitting in his bedroom muttering to himself when he heard a knock at his window (Yes Severus Snape has a window in his bedroom). He was suprised to find Malfoy's eagle outside with a letter hanging from its legs. He quickly read the letter and gasped.  
  
"Oh no. Not another one." He sighed and wrote his reply.  
  
Dear Draco,  
Yes you can come to Hogwarts and talk to me. I will write a letter to your father informing him that you have an assignment here to do. Don't worry. Everything will be sorted out. Oh, and congratulations on making Head Boy. I'll see you at school.  
  
Severus Snape  
  
He gave the letter back to the eagle and it flew out into the darkness.  
  
'Please don't let him turn out like the others. Please'  
  
At Malfoy Manor  
  
Draco was pacing around his room when he saw Namu fly back. He ran to the window and flung his window open. He breathed a sigh of relief and a sudden knock on the door made him jump.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
Author's Notes  
  
How did you people like it so far. The next chapter will be up this week. Review! :D 


	2. What are you doing here?

Diclaimer: same as chapter one  
  
Chapter 2 Why Are You Here?  
  
"Draco?"  
  
Draco looked up and went to his door. He opened it to find his father standing outside with a letter in his hand.  
  
"Snape sent me this saying that you have to go to Hogwarts early this year for a Head Boy project. Is that true?"  
  
"Yes father." Lucius smirked and handed the letter to Draco.  
  
"He said he would come personally to escort you to Hogwarts. Pack your trunk Draco. You'll be leaving tonight."  
  
"Yes father." Lucius left and Draco started packing.  
  
At the Granger's Home  
  
Hermione Granger was sitting at the dinner table with her parents eating dinner when a screech interupted their conversation. An owl flew in from the open window and dropped a letter in Hermione's lap. It nipped her finger in affection then flew back into the darkness.  
  
"Whose it from dear?" asked Mrs. Granger putting her fork down.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore," answered Hermione. She opened the letter and scanned it. She let out a gasp.  
  
"What is it honey?" asked Mr. Granger standing up and walked behind his daughter.  
  
"They want me back at Hogwarts early for a Head Girl project. I'm suppose to leave, tonight!" Both her parents looked at each other and sighed.  
  
"Go on, go pack your bags. We'll clean up," whispered Ms. Granger as she started to collect the plates. Hermione had tears in her eyes. She ran over and hugged her mother and father and ran upstairs before she could break down even more. She packed her bags and just as she finished locking her bag, the doorbell rang.  
  
'I wonder who that could be' thought Hermione and she ran downstairs to join her parents the door. She gasped as she saw who was at the front door. It was Professer Snape! Hermione let out a high pitch scream. Snape flinched at the sound and covered his ears.  
  
Hermione kept on screaming until Snape yelled out, "Be quiet Ms. Granger!" and she came back to her senses and shut up. Mr. Granger was in a state of shock and Mrs. Granger was just standing there staring at her daughter.  
  
Snape sighed. "Do you have your stuff, Ms. Granger?" Hermione nodded and pointed upstairs. She ran to her parents and hugged them one last time.  
  
"Bye mom, bye dad. See you guys next summer." Ms. Granger was crying now and hugged Hermione so hard she started choking. "M..om cough your...st..rang..ing cough me!" Ms Granger's eyes widened in realization and quickly let her daughter go.  
  
"Bye sweetie. Have a great time!" exclaimed her father as she proceeded to lead Professer Snape to her room. He went in her room, cast a 'feather- weight' charm then a shrinking charm on her trunk. He went back outside, took Hermione's hand and aparated them both to Hogsmede. He lead the way back to the school.  
  
"You will be living in the Head Girl dormitory while your here. Professor Dumbledore will explain to you the project you will be doing over the rest of the summer tomorrow in the morning," explained Professer Snape as they reached the castle. Hermione was agast. Snape, the greasy git, was actually being civil with her and was talking to her with taking away points or sneering.  
  
"Um, Professor?" wondered Hermione  
  
"What is it Ms. Granger?"  
  
"I was just wondering, why are you being civil to me? Your usually mean..." Hermione didn't finish the sentence.  
  
"The greasy git?" Hermione gasped. Snape just smirked.  
  
"How did you know?" Snape sneered.  
  
"I have my ways and as for your other question. Do you want me to be uncivil?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then, Ms. Granger, you will shut your mouth and just keep walking." Hermione glared at him but Snape didn't notice. 'Damn that greasy git. I HATE HIM' and they went inside. Snape lead her to the Head Girl/Boy entrance and told her the password. Then he left and headed towards the dungeons.  
  
"Friendship," said Hermione and the portrait slid open. She gasped at the sight of the room.  
  
In Hogwarts Dungeon  
  
Draco stood there in front of Snape's desk waiting for him to return. The door opened and Snape walked in.  
  
"Draco, how are you?"  
  
"Okay I guess." Snape raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You should get some rest. We'll talk tomorrow." Draco nodded. "I suppose you now how to get to your room?" Draco nodded again and exited the room. He headed up the stairs and reached the painting.  
  
"Password?" asked the male in the painting.  
  
"Friendship," answered Draco and the painting swung open. He was about to plop down on the couch when he noticed someone was already on the couch. Looking closer he reconized who it was.  
  
"Granger? What are you doing here?"  
  
Author's Note  
  
How was it? Was it really that bad? Thanks to people who reviewed! Until next time!  
  
Ciao! :P 


End file.
